1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to a technology for notifying information about an event occurring in one device to other devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Network multifunction peripherals, such as printers, are known in the art that can receive operation instructions from other devices (users) via a network, such as the Internet or Intranet. When an event occurs in such an MFP, it notifies information about the event to all of its users. As a result, the users can grasp the content of the event and execute appropriate operations. Such events generally relate to the hardware or software conditions in the MFP.
When many users share a certain specific image processing device, the content of the occurred event is simultaneously notified to all the users. Therefore, when the number of users who request the transmission of the event increases, it takes longer time to notify all the users of occurrence of an event.
However, depending on the type of the event, the content of the event does not need to be transmitted to all event monitoring destinations. As a technique for setting an event (job) to be notified, there is a technique described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2006-72568. According to the technique described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2006-72568, the event is set to a driver at a user's side, thereby making it possible to set the job to be notified.
However, according to the technique described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2006-72568, the event is set to a user's driver, and is not notified to a device to which the event is to be notified. That is, the technique described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2006-72568 changes the event to be notified, according to a request of the user, and does not solve the problem that more time is required to perform the notification.